


Day One-Christmas Card Photos

by SiriGirl



Series: 24 Days Of Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M, It's all I write anymore, M/M, So are Vince and T.J., Stacy and Jim are married, Stacy's pregnant, This is just Christmas fluff, seriously, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Vince, T.J. Stacy and Jim are taking photos for their Christmas cards. This is literally just a sweet one-shot.





	Day One-Christmas Card Photos

"Now wait a minute, I can't get it up high enough." Vince stuck another book under the camera and readjusted it so it was facing straightforward. It felt like he'd been stacking books all afternoon, trying to get the perfect shots for the Christmas cards.

Jim took off his Santa hat and tossed it at his friend's back, missing and getting his rear instead. "Hurry up Ansel Adams, we haven't got all day." The four of them were garbed in Santa hats and gaudy Christmas sweaters, as they had made a practice of doing.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can." Vince craned his neck around the camera to see if heads were now visible. "I can't tell. Let's take another test shot."

T.J. rolled his eyes and fell back dramatically against the bookcase. "You said you knew how to do this." "I do, I do." Vince crammed another book under the camera and tried vainly once again to look through the viewhole. He couldn't jam his head in the narrow space between the camera and the back of the chimney, much as he tried. He stuck his tongue through his teeth in concentration.

"Come on, the baby's hungry." Stacy rolled her shoulders and leaned back into her husband, smiling up at him. He grinned back down at her. "Didn't we just feed you?"

"Yeah, we took her out for a nice lunch." T.J. ruffled Jim's hair, earning an eyeroll.

"That was an hooouuurrr agoooo," Stacy whined, putting on her best puppy dog eyes as she looked at her husband and surrogate dad. "I'm starving."

"She eats every twenty minutes, I swear." Jim sighed, playing with the blonde curls sticking out around his wife's hat. "You know she sent me out last night at 3 a.m.? For celery. Celery! Have you ever tried to find celery at 3 in the morning? None of the stores are open!"

"But you did." Stacy cuddled into his side. "You're the best husband ever."

"Well, that made it all worth it." Jim put an arm around his wife and kissed her head. T.J. smiled at them, then frowned in observation as he set his elbow on Jim's shoulder. "Where's your hat?"

"Your husband is stepping on it." Jim laughed and disentangled himself from his wife and best friend to retrieve his lost headgear.

"Sorry." Vince picked up the fuzzy red and white cap and tossed it to Jim, who caught it. Jim feigned disgust and held the hat at an arm's length with a horrified expression. "Gross, it's got cooties!"

"True, I haven't had my monthly shower for December." Vince moved the camera to the left, a playful grin gracing his features.

"Eeeww!" Came the chorus from the other three as they held their noses and fanned at the air.

"I have to sleep with him!" T.J. pretended to be horrified. Vince got revenge by snapping a photo. "Poifect. Just what we need for the card."

T.J. snapped his fingers. "Junior. Get over here. We don't want people thinking we broke up, now do we?"

"If they think that, that's their problem." Vince set the timer and raced back to stand next to Jim, putting his arm around T.J. and snuggling into his side. "You're stuck with me for ever and ever, old man."

"Well, that sounds beautiful." T.J. wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. "Does that mean you'll change my diapers when I get old and senile?"

Vince threw his head back laughing just as the camera snapped the photo. Jim and Stacy were nuzzling with his grins on their faces. "Well, I think that one will be good, but not necessarily card worthy." Vince hurried back to the camera to set the timer once more, taking extreme care not to move it in the least. "Let's take a nice one."

"Oh, alright. If you insist." Stacy feigned a heavy sigh and put her arm around Jim's waist. "Shall we stand together and smile?"

"Yep." Vince was straining to look through the camera again, having jostled it slightly. "Hey, husband. Move a little to the left." T.J. obliged, striking a model pose with one arm behind his head and the opposite hand on his hip. "Better?"

Vince gave a thumbs up, trying not to laugh. "Perfect. Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" He paused, setting the timer once more. "Okay guys, eight seconds. Here I come." Diving over the ottoman, he squeezed in between Jim and T.J., putting his arm around T.J. "Everybody smile!"

Everyone obligingly smiled and the camera flashed. Vince nodded. "Good. Now it's time for individual photos." He crossed the room again and took the camera off the mantle, turning with it held to his eye. "Hey, Stacy. Kiss your husband."

Stacy turned a surprised Jim's head and planted a kiss on his lips. He got over his surprise and turned to face her, returning the lip-lock with enthusiasm. She smiled against his lips and threaded her fingers into his hair as he rubbed up and down her back.

Vince, who had snapped a few photos, decided they were getting too amorously inclined and made a gagging noise, waving his hand in front of his throat to mimic decapitating himself. "If you two don't knock it off, dire things are gonna happen."

"Can it, Romano, I happen to love my wife." Jim set his chin atop Stacy's head and wrapped his arms firmly around her. She laughed, burying her face in his chest. "Well I love you, too, husband."

"Lots of love, now smile for the camera." T.J. came up behind Vince, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need some good pictures for the cards."

"Yep." Vince snapped a photo of the hug, then gestured for them to separate slightly. "Okay, kids, look into each other's eyes like you really mean it...that's good. Now show off the belly. Baby deserves a nice spot in the photos, too. Good. Okay, Jim. Pick her up and do the bridal style carry. Great. Now stand back-to-back and hold hands. Perfect. Now you get to surprise me. Do whatever you want to."

Vince snapped a few more photos before his film ran out. He groaned and reached for the camera bag, which his husband was already fishing in. T.J. held out a new roll and the case for the old one. "Here you go, Junior."

"Thanks." Vince repaid him with a kiss and quickly changed the film. Jim snagged the camera out of his hands as soon as he was finished. "Alright, you and the hubby get over there. We need some good shots of the two of you."

T.J. sighed dramatically. "If you insist." Putting his arm around Vince's neck, he dragged him towards the bookcase wall. "Come on, Junior. Let's look in love and freak out all the people who know us."

"Well, since you put it that way." Vince pressed his lips to his husband's cheek. "That's the fun part. I can't wait to see Grandma's face this year."

"She was horrified last year." T.J. nuzzled the younger man's hair, prompting Jim to take a picture.

"Her loss." Stacy had found the bowl of chips and was now sitting in the coziest chair she and Jim owned, feet propped on the stool. "T.J., you've gotta carry him bridal style. No fair if I'm the only one afraid of being dropped."

"Augh!" Vince feigned horror as T.J. swept him off his feet, kissing the side of his head. Stacy and Jim laughed in delight as Jim snapped several photos. "Okay, now put him down. I want you two to hold hands and stare lovingly into each other's eyes...Great. Now snuggle. That's good. I want you to clasp your hands behind your backs and kiss. Beautiful."

"Are we done yet?" T.J. asked, playfully snagging a handful of his husband's hair. Vince crossed his arms and glared at him.

Jim took a last photo of that charming visual and nodded. "I think we are. We got some good ones. Who wants to run the film down to the drug store?"

"Me!" Vince grabbed the film cases sitting on the coffee table and tucked them carefully into his bag. He would freely admit he was overbearingly protective of his camera, but the thing had been expensive. Never mind that he basically used it to take artful photos of T.J. doing menial tasks around the house. What could he say? He loved the man, therefore making him the perfect muse. "Anybody need anything while I'm out?" he queried, looking at the other three.

Jim shook his head. "Not me. I just stocked up on beer."

"I'm good." T.J. was pulling on his boots. "I'm headed across the street, I have more cookies to take out of the oven."

Stacy raised her hand. "Can you get me a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a chocolate bar?"

Jim groaned. "Oh, no. Not that again."

"You'll live." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Count on it, Stace." Vince blew a kiss to his best friend as his husband helped him into his coat. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. You get to walk home with me, since your keys are still at the house." T.J. handed Vince his scarf and earmuffs.

"Yep." Vince waved to Stacy and Jim, who had taken a seat on the arm of his wife's chair and was stealing a handful of her chips. "See you two later."

"Yeah, you can come back over this evening. I'm putting a roast in the oven." Jim looked down at Stacy with a smile. "And rumour has it she's making banana bread."

"Yum." T.J. waved as he held open the door. "We'll see you two later."

"Come over at six," Jim called after them. He turned and nuzzled his wife, making her giggle. They were framed in the Christmas lights they'd strung around the doorframe, and Vince resisted the urge to take another picture. "We will," he smiled as he shut the door, taking T.J.'s hand for the short walk across the street to their house. He felt exceedingly lucky that he got to celebrate the holidays with his three favorite people.

T.J. broke him out of his reverie by kissing his hair. "I love you, Junior."

Vince turned towards his husband, squeezing his hand with a smile. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
